wings_of_fire_breedsfandomcom-20200213-history
Genocide
Fear's favored killer OC. Heh. Don't touch her. |-|Daily = Description Genocide is quite literally an embodiment of evil as you may imagine. Covered in smooth, dulled, crimson scales. Patches of ashy colored spots trailing down her body as if they were bruises from previous fights. Spines, talons, and horns of the same ash color; seeming more delicate as they look as if they may blow away by the breeze. Her horns and spines seem to have a more ragged touch to them; yet her horns in general seem smoother overall. Underscales of vibrant golden, a bit misplaced in a way. Shifting around depending on how you view this dragoness. Frill stained of maroon, that's when you know you need to sprint away. Majority of her head may be covered in the royal color of violet, but that's simply yet another distraction to admire; as her eyes may be the last sliver of metallic silver before death reaches you. Her build is thin yet muscular. Not too bulky of course, but enough for her to get a workout from her frequent kills. Snout being a bit slimmer than the average RainWing, followed by a slightly longer neck to match her lengthy legs and tail. Her wings are a bit more fragile due to slimmer bones. Wings being a bit longer in length too. Not as large of wings as SkyWings, but large for a RainWing. Personality Look at the dragoness' name. I'm sure you may have a slight idea on how she may act. Though she is definitely an assassin on many scrolls from various rulers across Pyrrhia, around her own neighborhood of dragons in the rainforest she's simply another face in the crowd. Speaking politely to others in order to gain their trust before commencing any physical or mental damage. Sadly, once the trust has been gained. The so called friend of this crimson beauty may be reaching the end to their days. This is when, and perhaps only so, when Genocide will lash out with her sadistic mindset. Allowing her mind to explore further into the madness while she may be clueless or completely focussed and determined about physically injuring a so called friend. Abilities In case you wanna use her in any fashion, you'll need to know of her abilities. And some disabilities/consequences for each. Also some weaponry, possibly. * She's a RainWing! ** Sure, the most obvious thing. Yes. But she uses that towards her advantage. Such as her scales being able to shift colors. Easily controlled. ** Instead of 'magical death spit', she has a cloud of venom she can breathe on command instead. The only downside to this is it takes her some time to build up another cloud. * She's an animus! ** As she's already driven herself to the edge of her own sanity, so why not kill her sanity more, huh? Genocide is capable of lowering her body temperature greatly, however due to this she risks death if she does so in a cold environment. It makes her fighting skill in general lower drastically. Geno is also capable of taking certain wounds (ie: burned, torn, damaged scales or membranes in reach) and healing them to a certain point. Trying this too many times only applies a thin layer of protection; again depending on the wound. This also takes quite a while later for it to work properly again. Weaponry * Unicorn Horn Daggers * Diamond Daggers * General Metal Daggers Relationships Ashling - Marion - Vint - Soulbender - Parchment - Yakamoz - History WIP. Trivia WIP. |-|Alcevix = Description Genocide's appearance itself stays the same. As her scales aren't capable of fixing themselves for camouflage. She has a brighter tint of crimson on her entire body, however, due to the color of her platform. WIP Personality Though the dragoness herself is very brutal, she's very good with support throughout this project. Always supporting her partners, offering good advice, etc. WIP Abilities More like Disabilities. Anyways. * Genocide is much more capable of using her daggers in talon to talon combat. * She's more capable of creating literal, functioning, plans in order to advance to another level. Disabilities * Can't camouflage. * Her animus abilities have no effect. * No venom. As it's insignificant against pixelized monstrosities. WIP Weapons * Plasma coated Diamond Daggers * Plasma coated Unicorn Horns * Plasma Bladed Spears, Swords, Etc. * Light Arrows with Metal Bows (Imagine shooting a lightning bolt okay. =P) WIP Relationships WIP Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Characters (Fanmade) Category:Fear's Stuff Category:Tribes usuable